


Piojito

by Alphum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace needs to learn to flirt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kurohige | Blackbeard | Marshall D. Teach Dies, M/M, Marco's pining, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Sabo Remembers AU, Sabo's a flirt, Sharing a Bed, and they were ROOMMATES, lots of alcohol and briefly consequences of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Piojito: when someone runs their fingers through your hair to soothe or relax you to sleep; the perfect word to describe SabAceSabo remembers things ahead of schedule, Ace gets a helping hand in his search for Teach, Whitebeard gets a new son, sort of, and the Whitebeard pirates throw a party. Ace and Sabo are just happy to be together again.
Relationships: Marco/Ace/Sabo implied, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 29
Kudos: 267





	Piojito

Ace returned from his search for Blackbeard with the man’s head in a bag. He also returned with a blond man sitting on the front of Striker, looking almost like a figurehead with a leg dangling off either side of the small ship.

Marco tried to tell himself that the thrill of excitement in his stomach was happiness at seeing his fellow commander back safe and nothing more. He wasn’t quite convincing enough, even to his own internal monologue.

They both boarded the Moby Dick with an easy jump that was in sync from head to toe. From the angle of their bent knees to their posture in the air, they were perfectly aligned. For something to be that coordinated, they must have done it hundreds of times before, if not thousands. They only differed in the landing. Ace landed in a squat, letting himself fold into the shock of the landing and remaining there lazily, his free hand anchoring his hat on his head. The blond stranger flexed his knees into the landing but straightened immediately, almost prim, straightening his hat reflexively.

The entire crew collectively ignored him in favor of the sack in Ace’s hand. It was two different colors of brown: crisp, new burlap at the top, and dried, crusted blood at the bottom. Ace tossed it casually to Marco, who caught it easily.

Marco untied the thin rope looped around the top before pulling out a head by matted black hair. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, but ignored it in favor of holding up the head to raucous cheers.

“Good work.” Marco clasped Ace on the shoulder warmly. Happily. A good, casual touch.

Ace smiled brightly. “I know.”

Marco passed the bag o’ head back to him. “Pop’s’ll want to see you and your guest.” Whoever he was.

“I know that too. C’mon Sab!” Ace gestured and led the way to the upper deck, swirling like ink in water to trade grins and clasps and pats on the back with other crewmates. It was a circuitous route, wandering this way and that.

Marco took the more direct route, watching the blond watch Ace with a fond smile. He never moved more than a meter away from him, shadowing him closely without breathing down his neck. He wondered who he was and where he’d come from. From Ace’s familiarity with him, they clearly had history, but Ace had never mentioned him before.

“Pops!” Ace called out by way of greeting, reaching out to touch the back of Whitebeard’s hand in greeting.

“Ace m’boy! Glad to see your safe return!” Whitebeard gestured for a cup for Ace, pouring him a drink from his own bottle.

“Glad to be back.” Ace rubbed at his elbow sheepishly. “It took longer than I thought to track him.” He handed over the sack for inspection.

It passed muster and Whitebeard discarded it into an empty barrel. “Good work son. He didn’t give you the runabout too bad, did he?”

Ace was definitely pink now. A sheepish, sort of embarrassed pink. “He had a lot of luck staying ahead of me. I managed to find him with some help from the Revolutionary Army.” He nodded to his companion. His face brightened, remembering introductions had to be made. “And this is Sabo! He’s my other brother! The one besides Luffy!”

“I didn’t know he had another brother.” Behind him, Marco heard Jozu whisper to Vista. Marco agreed with this. He was so quick to brag about Luffy and expound on his adventures, it was strange to think he wouldn’t do the same with this one.

Sabo swept into a deep bow, doffing his hat as he did so. “Sabo, Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, at your service Captain.” He greeted Whitebeard formally.

Whitebeard let out a jovial laugh, the confirmed death of Teach putting him into a good mood. “It seems it is we who are at your service!”

“Anything for a brother.” Sabo grinned sidelong at Ace.

Now Marco could see the resemblance in the wide, toothy grins they both wore. Unashamed smiles, full of pure joy and determination.

“Anything for a brother.” Ace repeated softly back.

“Well said!” Whitebeard thumped his staff. “That’s what I like to hear!”

“Is it alright if Sabo sails with us for a while?” Ace requested. “We’ve been apart for ten years.” This explained a lot, though there was still a lot left unsaid.

“Of course, son.” Whitebeard smiled. “I would claim him as another son for his help if I didn’t know Dragon would tear up the seas for my hide!”

Sabo blushed with pleasure at the high praise. Ace laughed and slung an arm around his brother. “We’re brothers already, so step-son should work!”

“A new step-son in the family.” Whitebeard’s tone was fond. “I’ll take what I can get. A party, for your new brother, and for the safe return of another!”

A loud cheer went up.

“Come on, Sab! I gotta introduce you to everyone! You’ll love Haruta! And Vista! And Kingdew! And—” Ace dragged Sabo along behind him until he’d met all the other commanders. Marco watched them work their way down the numbers of divisions until they reached him. It took about two hours of talking and laughing and drinking, but they made it eventually.

“I’m Marco.” He extended a hand.

“Sabo. But you knew that already.” Sabo’s grip was firm and his smile was just as wide and happy as it had been earlier. Ace and Sabo were pressed together shoulder to hip, arms slung around each other's shoulders. Marco thought their contrasting states of dress were amusing when presented so closely to each other, Sabo dressed to the chin in formal wear, only the skin of his face and hands showing, whereas the only skin Ace wasn’t showing was under his shorts and boots. Not that Marco needed to be thinking of their skin or what was under those shorts or that state of fine dress.

Ace turned and whispered loudly into Sabo’s ear. “Don’t tell him, but Marco’s kind of my favorite!” In that state of inebriation, he probably thought he was being subtle.

“I could tell.” Sabo was far more discreet, Marco barely able to pick up his words over the din of the party. “You’re not exactly subtle.” Marco had to smother a laugh in his drink as the other blond shared Marco’s train of thought. He directed his next words at Marco. “So you’re the one who’s been watching over my little brother? My thanks to you!”

Ace gave a pinch to his side, still vicious through layers of fabric. “Hey! I’m the older brother here!”

They broke into a well-rehearsed squabble, ending with them both pouting at each other. It was unbearably cute.

“So you work with the Revolutionaries.” Marco cut in. “Am I allowed to ask what current projects you’re working on?”

Sabo considered for a moment, focusing way too hard on the question for someone completely sober. “Yes.” He said after a moment. “But I can’t really answer.”

“Fair enough.” Marco sipped his beer.

“Oh! I can say that we have an operation going on near Tequila Wolf!” Sabo grinned. “But don’t tell anyone! That’s probably where I’m going once I split up with you guys!”

“You’re from the East Blue, right? Old territory for you.” Marco regretted the question when Sabo’s eyes hardened slightly.

“My old stomping grounds, yeah.”

“Hey!” Ace brightened. “You should swing by and say hi to Dadan!”

Sabo beamed. “That’s a great idea! And I can stop by Foosha too!”

“And say hi to Makino!” Ace continued his thought. “I wish I could come!” he flung both arms around his brother and twirled him, laughing giddily.

Marco had to hop back to avoid the less-than-coordinated flail of the two.

“No spinning!” Sabo slapped at Ace’s shoulder to tap out. “No spinning or I’m gonna barf!”

Ace stopped and let out another laugh that shook his whole frame.

Sabo looked a little green as he staggered away to lean against the rail of the ship by Marco. He was more drunk than Marco had guessed.

“Sorry man!” Ace finally laughed out. “You’re such a lightweight!”

“I’m sorry I’m busy leading armies instead of drinking.” It came out as a small whine. He sounded genuinely sorry.

Marco chuckled.

“Good! Maybe if you weren’t, you’d be able to do more than four shots at once!” Ace slapped him on the back.

“You learned your tough love from the old man.” Sabo straightened somewhat, looking less green now. Marco was glad; blue was a much better color for him.

“Don’t say that!” Ace looked aghast. “That’s mean!”

“You’re mean!” Sabo shot back petulantly.

They broke into another squabble and Marco smiled to himself. He hadn’t seen Ace look this free in a long time. Maybe ever.

The squabble was broken by Sabo reverting suddenly back to green and leaning over the side of the ship to puke.

Marco and Ace both winced. They shared a sympathetic look.

“I’ll grab him some food.” Ace jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “Can you watch him?”

Marco nodded.

“He likes his back being rubbed!” Ace threw over his shoulder as he hurried away in a not-very-straight line.

Sabo gave a pathetic whine, pressing his forehead into his hand. “This is so uncool.” He whined.

Marco laughed softly. “I’ve seen uncooler. You should see Izo and Kingdew after a night out.”

Sabo leaned over the side for a second spell of retching.

Marco grimaced in sympathy and awkwardly placed a hand on his back, rubbing gently. It seemed to help, if the groan of thanks was anything to go off of. He managed to get Sabo entirely back on the ship and directed him to sit against the rail, head between his knees. He continued rubbing gently at his back.

“So uncool.” Sabo muttered.

“Wait til I tell you about Ace’s first shore leave with us.” Marco offered consolingly.

“Tell me everything.” Sabo straightened to look Marco in the eyes.

Marco was struck briefly by how pretty they were, all open and determined, one gray, one black, before looking away. “Let’s see, there was something to do with him getting mistaken for a stripper, and then he learned why challenging me to a drinking contest is never a good idea. He hasn’t tried that one since.” Marco snickered.

“Everything!” Sabo repeated excitedly.

“I’m back!” Ace set down about four plates of food and a large tankard of water. “Here, drink this first.”

“You got mistaken for a stripper?” Sabo asked gleefully.

Ace blanched before glaring at Marco. “What have you been telling him?”

“Nothing yet.” Marco smirked.

“But he’s going to tell me everything. Right Marco?” Sabo turned to him for confirmation.

With those beseeching eyes on him, there was really no way he could refuse. “Right.”

“Marco no!” Ace whined, giving him a puppy dog pout.

Marco tipped his head back and laughed. These two were a comedy act.

Ace began to partially force-feed Sabo, Sabo only accepting about every fourth piece. That was highly unusual behavior for Ace; usually getting him to share food was a nightmare. Just last month he’d almost stabbed Jozu with a fork for getting too close to his plate.

“Here, Marco, you take some too! I got a lot to share!” Ace shoved a roll of sushi at him. Marco took it automatically before inspecting it critically.

He completely missed the catlike smirk Sabo shot Ace or the blush that rose on Ace’s cheeks. Ace kicked at Sabo and they almost upended two of the plates as they scuffled.

Marco chomped into the tuna handroll when it passed inspection with a hum of contentment.

The scuffling paused before redoubling and Marco was forced to rescue the plates before any more of them got Ace’s elbow in them. He picked his way through two of them before they finally stopped, panting in a pile.

“You’re fat, get off.” Sabo groaned.

“It’s all muscle.” Ace preened, grinding his shoulders back into Sabo’s legs where he was laying.

“Dumbass.” Sabo reached for more food, looking completely recovered from his moment of sickness. He began to shovel food into his mouth. He looked fond as he insulted him though.

Ace let out a snore, arm halfway to a leg of lamb.

Sabo snagged it with a grin towards Marco. “So that still happens.” He nodded towards Ace.

Marco snickered and took another tuna hand roll. “Yep. Never for very long though. He said it happened for longer when he was younger.”

“I really am grateful for you taking care of Ace.” Sabo changed the subject abruptly and without a care about it. His sudden changes were throwing off Marco’s judgments. He couldn’t decide if they were calculated or clueless. “He told me on the way here that you were the first one he really connected with, and that you watched out for him. Plus you’re pretty cute.” Sabo smiled sweetly as Marco nearly choked. His coughing woke up Ace.

“What’re we talking about?” He levered himself upright with a wide yawn.

“How you’re talking shit.” Sabo said without missing a beat. “I can totally take more than four shots at once.” He stood, brushing the wrinkles out of his pants.

“Fuck you, no you can’t!” Ace laughed.

“Let’s go see then.” Sabo was steady on his feet as he wove through the crowd.

Ace smiled brightly at Marco. “Coming?”

“I think I’m good.” Marco shook his head.

“Come on.” Ace pouted. A twenty year old man shouldn’t pout like that.

Marco gave in. He always did when it came to Ace. “Fine.” He let Ace lead him over to the drinks table where Sabo was waiting.

-

It was nearing sunrise when they finally tumbled into Ace’s quarters. Sabo would have thought that with the number of commanders that they had, they would be forced to share at least two to a room for the sake of space, but the Moby Dick was large enough that each commander got their own highly prized area. It was small, but still blessedly private and blessedly quiet.

Ace’s room was rather Spartan, which was unsurprising to Sabo. They spent half their childhood in a tree and on the move, after all. He tended to keep everything important on his person. A plain bed on one side of the cabin and a well used desk on the other. An open trunk vomited clothes onto the floor in the corner. One wall was plastered with photos of Ace and his crewmates, with Luffy’s wanted poster hanging in the very center. Ace’s rucksack was already leaning against his desk with Sabo’s small duffel set neatly beside it. Ace stumbled over to place his hat on the desk.

“D’you know Luffy gave this to me?” He grinned widely at Sabo.

Sabo smiled, moving to place his hat down beside Ace’s. They looked right together. “No. But it doesn’t surprise me.”

“He wanted me to have a hat too, cuz you two both have hats.” He flopped down across his bed.

Sabo stripped out of his coat, laying it neatly over the back of the chair. He pulled off his waistcoat and belt, and toed out of his boots, tucking each sock neatly inside its shoe. He remembered at the last moment to remove his ascot, tucking it under his hat. He thumbed a few buttons open on his shirt and pulled the tails free from his pants. He stretched with a groan.

There was never any doubt in his mind that he would be sharing a bed with Ace that night, Sabo reflected. And it seemed that Ace mirrored that assumption. After so many nights shared as children and with so many years between them now, neither wanted to be separated so far for something so trivial and routine.

Ace beamed as Sabo crawled awkwardly onto the little bed. It wasn’t wide enough for two fully grown men, and Sabo dithered for a moment before nudging Ace with a knee. “Scoot.”

Ace sat up blearily and let Sabo position himself before laying back down almost entirely on top of Sabo, cheek squarely on his sternum.

Sabo let himself bury his fingers in Ace’s hair and rubbed at his scalp.

Ace hummed. “I missed you.” He murmured.

“I missed you too.” Sabo whispered, the night around them demanding the intimacy of lowered tones. Sabo hesitated before continuing. “Even when I couldn’t remember you, I still missed you.”

Ace didn’t respond for a long moment. “Luffy too, right?”

“Of course Luffy too.”

Ace was smiling, Sabo knew without looking. “That’s cuz me n’ Lu are too big to forget completely.”

“Larger than life.” Sabo confirmed softly.

Ace hummed contentedly as Sabo carded his fingers through his hair. It was messy from the wind and almost-stiff with salt, but the more he played with it, the softer it got. Soon, Ace was dead asleep against him and Sabo looked up at the photos on the wall above the bed. He tried to squint them into focus, but now that he was horizontal, the alcohol was making his head swim. He sighed and closed his eyes and let himself slip into sleep too.

This was what he’d been missing for years without even knowing it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty old writing but was just unearthed in my ancient laptop. Let me know if i missed any typos or anything bc this was only briefly edited  
> im vaguely planning a part two where it's fully MAS, so leave me a comment if you want to help motivate me!


End file.
